


On Lust and Affirmations

by bitterbones



Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey, Darksiders - Freeform, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Princess Rey, Shower Antics, Smut, dark knight kylo, loosely inspired by the princess bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Always, Rey's loyal knight and bodyguard as spoken the same words. Whether she were issuing a command or simply musing aloud, he would answer;Yes, Princess.Only now does she being to question exactly what those words might mean.*She laid a tanned hand against his cheek, “Will you do as I say?”“Yes, Princess.”Rey shivered at the words, now laden with new meaning. She let her thumb brush over his lips again, then whispered her command, “Follow me.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640707
Comments: 44
Kudos: 415





	On Lust and Affirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the pooooooorn. I'm a heaux for darkside power couple Reylo.

Always, he had been with her. And always, he had spoken the same words. At first it was with contempt, the young apprentice plagued by jealousy over her position. Then it was with fondness as he grew used to her presence in his life and his duty towards her. Eventually they even took on an air of admiration as he witnessed her power grow and blossom. 

_ Yes, Princess.  _ Two simple words, quick past his lips. Whenever she made a request, or issued a command, or even made a lingering statement he would reply with it. 

_ Yes, Princess.  _ He never said no, even when he thought she was acting stuck-up. Always he would bow his dark head and answer her;  _ Yes, Princess _ .

Then, as she aged into late adolescence, verging on adulthood. His tone began to shift, a touch lower, with a hint of agitation as his dark eyes would shine. 

Rey hadn’t understood what it meant at first, and his coldness made her wonder if he grew tired of her after so many years. He was a knight of the dark after all, it would make perfect sense for him to long for greater things than bodyguarding. She had wondered for quite some time if he resented her for his placement in her service. 

She never asked, too afraid of what his answer might be. 

He had been with her since she was only four, and to face that harsh truth would mean it was time to let him go. She never wanted to let him go, her dark knight, her savior and hero and dozen times over. Staunchly loyal, he was the only person she felt she could truly trust within the endless bureaucracy of the Empire. 

Then came the evening of her nineteenth birthday. They had spent the day scouring Korriban for Sith artifacts and come up empty handed. Rey was exhausted, coated in a fine layer of red dust, and dreading having to report back to her grandfather. He would be displeased with her failure, which meant more tedious assignments to further her training. 

As always, Kylo loomed behind her, a dark, silent spectre. 

“He didn’t even send a gift,” Rey complained, stepping out of the lift and onto her level. “But he expects me to waste my birthday on Korriban of all places, chasing legends. It’s ridiculous!” 

She raised her arms in frustration, and Kylo nodded his masked head in agreement. 

“Yes, Princess.” 

Once they were safely inside her apartments Rey shed her soiled outer robes, dropping them onto the tile of the kitchenette. 

“You can take the mask off now, Kylo. There isn’t any dust in here.” Well, save that which had hitched a ride on their clothes. It chafed irritatingly between her garments and her skin. 

“Yes Princess,” The pitch of his voice shifted as he removed the helmet. The black of the mask gave way to the pale skin of his face and soft, flowing locks of ebony. As always, his hair fell perfectly like it hadn’t spent nine hours compressed to his sweaty head. 

Kylo watched her with black, secretive eyes. 

Rey sighed and began to unwrap her arms, revealing a difference in color between her filthy exposed skin and that which lay beneath. Kylo snorted softly at the sight, full mouth quirking in wry amusement. 

“Hey,” Rey complained, sweeping her fingers through the filth on her right arm. “It’s not funny. Unlike you I prefer my outfits to be breathable.” 

She motioned vaguely to his ensemble, draped in black from head to toe. With his helmet on not a centimeter of pale skin was visible. Her own was far more breathable and allowed for a wider range of movement. Long slits ran up her tanned thighs, and it was sleeveless. 

His eyes seemed to glitter as he looked her up and down and answered, “Yes, princess.” 

Warmth rising in her cheeks, Rey looked to the floor, toeing her robe. There was such intensity behind his gaze, there always was. Even as he kept his thoughts close to his heart, the depth of his emotion unnerved her.

Was it truly resentment? Did he harbor secret hatred towards her? Or was it something else entirely?

It raised goosebumps over her skin to think of the latter option.

He seemed to sense her change of mood, and his smile fell, leaving his aquiline features an emotionless mask once more. 

“Kylo?” She asked, stepping gingerly toward him, emboldened and immensely curious. 

He quirked a dark eyebrow and hummed in question, watching her approach with wary eyes. 

“The way you look at me when you say that…” She came to a halt in front of him, gaze even with his broad chest. She tilted her head and looked up at him, peering into his withholding eyes. 

“Say what?” He asked. 

Holding his gaze, Rey pursed her lips and considered him for a moment. Outwardly he appeared perplexed by her question, but she could sense his twinge of anxiety at her words. Her stoic knight was keeping something from her. 

Sweeping a toe pensively across the floor, Rey began in non sequitur, “You know, it  _ is _ my birthday.” 

“It is.” Kylo agreed. 

“I’m nineteen now,” she edged closer to him. Near enough to feel the heat of his body. Kylo went still, not even daring to breath. A shadow crossed his expression, darkening his gaze. Perceiving these changes, Rey reached out with her mind, brushing it along the fringes of his own. Featherlight, she skimmed. She ascertained little, but it was enough. 

Her mouth felt dry and her fingertips tingled. Lips parted, she gazed at him for a moment, knowing now what he had been telling her for so many years. The meaning had been as plain as day, she had simply been too loud to hear it. 

Warmth spread from her chest, enveloping the whole of her body. Rare, tender emotion welled up in her middle, gathering dangerously in her throat. What sort of dark side practitioner was she to be caught up so easily in such a delicate thing?

_ Yes, Princess  _ meant  _ I love you _ . He must have said it half a million times through their years together.

“How old are you?” She knew, but she wanted the timeline to be clear. She wanted to understand the depth and duration of this  _ thing _ he harbored for her.

“Twenty-nine.” His voice was suddenly rough, eyes averted to the floor. 

Tentatively, Rey stood up on her tiptoes and traced a line along the curve of his cheekbone, down to the corner of his mouth where she lingered over his lower lip. He did not flinch, but neither did he lean into her touch. 

A decade stood between the two of them, but that only served to light a fire in her belly.

“How long?” She dropped her hand, but he caught it between their bodies. She could feel the scalding warmth of him through the leather of his glove. 

He cocked his head and curved his face dangerously close to hers, sable eyes hooded, “At first you were only my charge, but I came to cherish your spirit. As you have aged, it has shifted into something more. You are  _ unique _ amidst the backdrop of the Empire.”

Rey swallowed hard, “ _ My knight _ .” 

She laid a tanned hand against his cheek, “Will you do as I say?” 

“Yes, Princess. Always. Until the day I die.” 

Rey shivered at the words, now laden with new meaning. She let her thumb brush over his lips again, then whispered her command, “Follow me.”

She had an idea, a way to rid herself of the days grime and experiment with these newfound emotions. She led him to the ‘fresher. It was spacious and modern, with black tile and chrome accents. 

Pressing a few buttons on the wall panel, the showerhead spat to life in a steamy spray. 

“Watch me,” Rey breathed, reaching for the hem of her tunic.

Thickly, Kylo replied from the doorway, “ _ Yes, Princess _ .”

She began by kicking off her boots, stained rusty orange from their day in the sands.

Next, Rey peeled the sweat damp fabric away from her body, leaving the tawny panels of her muscular torso exposed to the humid air. Maintaining eye contact, she slid deft fingers beneath the hem of her breast band, and slowly tugged it over her head as well, putting her small, pert tits on display. 

Kylo was staring intensely, hand fisted on the doorframe. 

Next, Rey looped her thumbs through the waistbands of both her panties and her skirts, and she pushed them down the length of her legs, they pooled in a pile of black at her feet. 

Pupils obscuring all but a ring of dark iris, Kylo’s gaze wandered her naked body appreciatively, pausing over her breasts. 

“Come here,” She beckoned him with a crooked finger. 

“Yes, Princess,” He swept forward, massive, clothed body juxtaposing her nakedness. 

Once he stood before her, Rey took one of his large hands into her own and peeled away his glove, tossing it away carelessly. She appraised it for a moment, marveling at his sturdiness and warmth, two attributes that had always made her feel so safe in his presence. Then she twisted the appendage around, and brought his palm up to cup her tit. 

Kylo huffed at the contact, but had no time to speak before she was standing on her toes, winding an arm around the back of his neck and crushing her lips to his. 

It was clumsy at first, but they quickly settled into a rhythm of parted lips and playful tongue. He squeezed her breast gently and Rey moaned into his mouth, fingers curling into the silk of his hair. 

Kylo’s rough hands dropped to cup and squeeze her ass, crushing Rey to his hard chest. Her nipples pressed and chafed against the fabric of his robes. Parting from him with a wet sound, Rey tugged hungrily at his collar. 

“Off,” She demanded, eyes flashing citrine. 

“Yes, Princess,” He eased her back onto her heels and retreated only for a moment, making quick work of the fastenings on his robes. Beneath them he undid the straps of his arm guards, revealing the full, scarred musculature of his bare chest to her. Somehow he seemed even more massive with the wrapping stripped away, a man of solid bulk. A wall of muscle. 

Rey’s thirsty eyes dropped to the thin leggings he wore under his robes. An obvious bulge tented the front of them, and she was both intimidated and excited by his apparent size. 

“Those too, my knight.” She purred, stretching out a hand through the narrow space between them. Her fingers teased down his sternum and over his left pec. 

Humming, Ren dropped to his knees before her, as though he were bowing to her in obedience. His thick fingers worked quickly over the lacings of his boots, and when he was through he discarded them thoughtlessly to the same corner as her own. 

Rising back to his feet, he hooked his thumbs into his pants and shucked them smoothly from his body. Now on full display, Rey took a moment to appreciate his form. Bulky and powerful, thick thighs and broad shoulders. Her knight, her loyal bodyguard. She could place many of the scars that dotted his body, so many of them had been acquired in defense of her. 

He was a beautiful man, achingly so. 

Gently, Rey closed the distance between them and laid her hands over his chest. He remained stone still under her touch, body hot, waiting for her next instruction. 

Her gaze dropped to his cock where it waited angry and turgid between his thighs. It was big, though she had no real point of reference. It was thick and painful looking, and as Rey sank to her knees in front of him, she swore she saw it twitch. 

“Stay still.” She commanded, breathlessly.

Suddenly diffident, she raised her hand slowly, fingertips brushing over the soft skin of his shaft. It was hot, and somehow both rigid and soft under her touch. Rey blinked at it, then slowly wrapped her hand around the base of it. The tips of her fingers  _ just  _ met on the other side. 

Above her Kylo puffed, and when she glanced at him she found his eyes brimming with restraint. 

Carefully, she ran her hand up his shaft until she met the flare of his head, then she dropped it again. The muscles in Ren’s thighs tensed, and she did it again, gaining confidence. She liked the feel of him in her hand, the slide and shift of his skin, how the fat head would vanish then reappear in a hood of skin with each stroke. 

Tugging on him firmly, she looked up to find her bodyguard’s head tilted forward, watching her intently with parted lips. 

“Good?” She asked. 

“ _ Yes, Princess _ ,” he rasped, and his cock jumped in her hand when she smiled at him. “Too good. Stand up, we’re wasting water.” 

Pouting, Rey dropped his cock and climbed to her feet. His tone was gentle but stern, the same one he used whenever taking control of a situation. 

He traced her cheekbone with a finger, following the bow of her lips. His touch left a trail of fire in its wake, Rey shivered despite the warm cloud of steam that had enveloped the room. Dark brows furrowing, he said; “The Emperor may not approve.” 

Rey caught his wrist and pressed her lips to his palm, settling easily into their new intimacy. They had been building to this for years, it was inevitable. “I can’t speak for my grandfather, but I suspect he planned to breed us together once my training is complete.” 

Kylo hummed thoughtfully, “It would make sense for him to combine our lines.” 

Rey nodded, smirking up at him playfully. The hair around his ears was beginning to curl in the humidity, “Let’s get a head start on him, then. He’ll be more than pleased when he finds out we willingly consummated.” 

Kylo raised a brow and carded his fingers gently through her hair, “Is that what we’re going to do, my princess?”

Wrapping her hand around his wrist, she tugged him through the glass partition and into the shower with her. Water spattered over their shoulders, and she positioned them so they would both receive some spray. The stream leading to the drain was tinted russet with sand. 

“Yes,” Rey let her hands explore the wet panels of his chest and abdomen. “That is  _ exactly _ what we’re going to do, it can be your birthday gift to me.” 

“Yes, Princess,” He agreed, and Rey shivered in his embrace. 

_ I love you _ , was what he meant. Every time he subjugated himself to her will he repeated it in subtle reminder, so she would never forget. 

Ren tilted her jaw upward and kissed her again, deeply as warm water coated their bodies. Rey curled her fingers into the short hairs at the nape of his neck, and Kylo wound his arms around the small of her back, crushing his princess to him. 

Rey angled her head to the side, moaning into his mouth as his cock pressed insistently into her hip. There was fire burning low in Rey’s belly, a warmth between her legs more intense than any she had known before. Suddenly she was eager, desperate for him over top of her, inside of her, pressing in and in and in. 

Chest heaving, she broke away with a gasp. 

“Hurry,” she pleaded, lathering soap between her palms. 

They cleaned each other, exploring every nook and hidden divot of each other’s bodies. Rey marveled at his physique, if he stood still she might have mistaken him for one of the marble statues her grandfather so loved. 

Ren lingered on breasts and legs, carefully exploring soft flesh and lean muscle. When he was through he kissed her then whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, how she had always been beautiful to him. His words brought renewed heat to her cheeks, and she looked away from him, bashful.

Then, just when Rey was ready to step out and proceed to the final, erotic event, Kylo pressed her back against one of the tiled walls with a wet  _ smack _ . Rey yelped in surprise when he nipped each side of her collarbone before kissing a searing path down her body. His hands roamed reverently over her wet skin, and his tongue traced hungrily along her navel.

She didn’t understand what he was doing, but she liked it. She enjoyed how he knelt before her, genuflecting into her skin as he worshiped her. Then his lips met with her center, and he dragged his tongue teasingly along her hot, wet flesh. 

“Kylo!” She gasped, breathless, and she curled her fingers into sopping hair. 

Humming into her skin, he licked her a second time, more insistently. Rey whined, and he pinned her hips firmly to the wall with one hand while he hitched her leg over his shoulder with the other. 

Rey’s head rolled as the new position gave him better access to her cunt. He went from licking to sucking, then his tongue traced along the side of her slit, teasing her. 

“Fuck,” She gasped, shutting her eyes and drawing in the sensation that shot up her spine. “Feels good.” 

Grunting, he peered up at her with smoldering eyes as his lips curved around her clit. Two thick fingers traced her entrance now, gathering wetness as he dipped further in on each pass. 

Rey realized with a shuddering moan that he was prepping her for his cock. 

“I want my knight to fuck me,” She keened, high and needly. 

Ren sucked more insistently over her clit, and his finger began to slowly press into her cunt. He pushed them in rhythm with the slide of his tongue. 

Rey panted, breasts heaving with lust labored breath. She buried her fingers in his scalp, pressing his face into her center. 

“My knight,” She blathered, “My knight, you were always my knight.” 

Kylo hummed in agreement, a wordless  _ Yes, Princess _ , and the vibration of it resonated through her clit and into her core. His fingers delved deeply into her, curling with each forward motion. 

Rey sputtered and choked on the steam thick air, her muscles tensed and her grip on her partner’s hair must have been painful. 

Nearly at her peak, she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back, wailing unabashedly. The wet sounds of him plundering her filled up the ‘fresher, echoing off the dark, tiled walls. 

Rumbling low in his chest, Kylo angled his head slightly, and two things happened in the same breath. First, his upper teeth just barely ghosted over Rey’s clit, sending a wave of sparking sensation through her body. Second, his fingers twisted and curled to the side, the pads of them catching and dragging over a spot that made lights flash behind Rey’s eyes. 

With sharp gasp she crested, body seizing up as her wet cunt clenched around Ren’s probing fingers. He fucked her through it, keeping his lips sealed firmly onto her, tongue circling as her toes curled and fists clenched. 

“Kylo!” She rasped through an aftershock, legs quivering. 

In a single fluid movement her knight drew away from her, then he was on her again, rising up to embrace her. His arms enveloped her and his lips, tangy with her essence, crashed into hers. 

He kissed her roughly, and Rey’s small hands wandered appreciatively over the musculature of his shoulders. It only took a few moments of passionate kissing for Rey to begin to heat again, her core still ached for something more. Something thick and imposing and standing rigid between Kylo’s thighs. 

Sensing her need, he broke away, pushing a wet clump of her hair away from her face, “You want me?” 

“I need you.” 

“Yes, Princess.” 

He shut off the water then gathered her up and into his arms, one arm supporting her knees and the other her shoulders. Rey nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent and warmth. She never wanted the night to end, she never wanted to let go. 

Kylo carried her out to the queen sized bed, the sheets were black satin, and a gossamer canopy hung down from above, subtly masking them as they slipped inside. 

Kylo cupped her tit and kissed up the column of her throat. Rey brushed her fingers over his switching muscles of his arms, his skin still flush from their shower. 

“Fuck me,” she whispered in gentle command. “I want you to fuck me, Kylo.” 

She twisted his face up to kiss him again while he used her ankles to jokey his waist into position. The fat head of his cock trailed down her abdomen, leaving a translucent trail of precum in its wake. 

“I want you inside of me,” she gasped, sultry as they parted. 

Kylo nodded, reaching between their bodies. He gave himself a few rough strokes before he pressed the head to her slit. Then he dragged it through her folds, coating himself in her wetness. 

“Please,” Rey begged, thrashing at his teasing. “Kylo, my knight,  _ please fuck me _ .” 

Spurred on by her encouragements, Kylo curved his body, whispering into her ear as he roughly seated himself in her virgin cunt; “ _ Yes, Princess _ .” 

Rey yelped and winced at the sudden stretch between her legs. He was big, and she had to shift her hips to accommodate him properly. Licking her lips, she hooked her ankles around the small of his back.

Kylo hovered over her for a moment, breathing deeply to maintain control while she adjusted under him. Rey panted and shifted her hips again, the sting already fading in favor of heat and the promise of pleasure.

“It’s okay,” her voice wavered and she rolled her hips towards him. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, it’s okay.”

With a grunt, he began to gently cant his hips into her. Rey let out tiny sounds with each egress, his cock splitting her wide and pressing deep. It felt good, her body warm and tingling all over. 

His pace began to increase slowly as he worked over her, wet sounds filling up the room. Rey let her nails rake gently over his back, and she pressed her mouth encouragingly into his shoulder. The stretch was sublime, and she shuddered under him, whispering into his skin; “So good, Kylo you feel so good inside me.”

“Princess—  _ Rey _ …” The sweet sound of her name on his lips made Rey shiver, and her cunt squeezed over his cock. She rolled her hips back into him with greater enthusiasm, and he took her harder, balls slapping lewdly again her ass. 

“My knight,” she urged him on, breathily. “My knight, my big strong knight.  _ Fuck—  _ you’re e— everything to me. Love your cock, love you.” 

Kylo grunted and pulled roughly out of her, his cock glistening with her wet. 

“On your hands and knees, Princess,” He demanded gruffly, taking himself in hand. 

“Yes, my knight,” she obeyed eagerly, sliding into position and waving her peachy ass in the air. 

Kylo steadied her with a broad hand spanning her lower back, and he grabbed her ass greedily in the other. 

“So beautiful,” he exhaled before roughly smacking her ass. “My beautiful little princess, all mine.” 

“I’ve always been yours,” Rey purred softly as he slowly pressed back into her cunt. Her flesh yielded pliantly this time, and she gasped as he seated himself, hips flush to hers. “Always.”

Taking her hips in his giant hands, he began with a steady pace. Rey gazed over her shoulder at him, pushing back into him and appreciating the depth of the new angle. Their wet, slapping cacophony picked up again, sweet music that made Rey shudder and curved her body enthusiastically into each rough thrust. 

“You feel so good, Princess,” he cursed softly under his breath. He smacked her ass again. “So fucking tight.”

His eyes were shut, lips parted, head tilted back. Handsome face lined with pleasure, Rey sighed and dropped her head to the pillows. 

Already she was mounting to a second climax, his dick brushing past that special, titillating spot on each egress. She was so full of him, stuffed to the brim. Her knight, her loyal servant, the love of her life. 

She felt his cock twitch inside of her, and she whimpered breathlessly, without thought, “Come inside.”

“Princess…” He curved his body over hers, hand on her throat, arcing her neck and back as he mouthed her shoulder. 

“Please!” She pleaded, thighs trembling and fingers curling into her sheets. “I want to feel you come inside!”

Their hips slapped together with lewd roughness, Kylo losing his pace as he fucked into her more intensely. His cock pummeled her and her cunt ached around him, muscles beginning to tighten with her impending orgasm. 

“Yes, Princess.” He gritted into her damp skin, lips brushing her jaw as he barreled towards his own orgasm. 

Rey shut her eyes, moaning softly as she let her knight carry her the rest of the way. Light flashed behind her lids as she trembled and came with Kylo’s cock buried in her to the hilt. She dropped her head onto her forearms, wailing as she was awash with pleasure.

Groaning into her ear, Kylo followed suit as her pussy contracted wetly around him. She felt his cock twitch, and heard his fingers tear into the sheets as wet warmth bloomed between her thighs. 

“My princess,” he shuddered and rutted into her more deeply. “My princess, all mine.” 

Muscles relaxing, Rey hummed contentedly under him as he finished.

“All yours,” she agreed. “Always yours.” 

“Yes, Princess.” He sighed, finishing with a final jerk into her used cunt before he collapsed forward, pinning her beneath his bulk and warmth. 

_ Yes, Princess. _ Rey, knowing what he meant, smiled into the sheets. 

“I love you, too.” 

Kylo kissed the nape of her neck then rolled off of her, pulling her with him so she could pillow her head on his chest. Cum dripped sticky between her thighs, and Rey sighed. She had never felt so content. 

They remained like that for a while, wrapped around each other, lost in touch and the depth of each other’s eyes. 

Eventually Rey’s breath began to even out, and her eyes fluttered shut as she dozed. 

“My love,” Kylo breathed, touch ghosting over her cheek. “What if the Emperor does not accept this?” 

Rey opened her eyes, and found her knight gazing at her with concern. She supposed it was a possibility. Palpatine may have intended to breed them, but he also preferred to be in control at all times, and this had occurred outside of his command. 

It took only a moment of thought before she answered softly, as though someone were listening in, “Together we’re stronger than he is, Kylo.” 

“Are you suggesting…” He dare not speak the words;  _ a coup _ . 

Tentative, Rey nodded, then she wormed closer to his naked body, wanting to bask in his warmth. 

“Let’s not think about that now. We should rest, I want to try  _ that  _ again tonight.” 

Kylo chortled softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her nearer to his chest. Rey listened to the thunder of his head, the steady rush of his breath, and she knew she loved him. Someday she might even rule with him, the thought made her giddy. 

“Yes, Princess.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed the hungry author <3 
> 
> My Tumblr: [Link](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sordidbones)


End file.
